Heretofore, as vehicle seat devices in the prior art, Patent Document 1 discloses one which is provided with a rotational link (62) coupled rotatably to a lifter front link (22) and a swing link (64) coupled relatively rotatably to the rotational link (62) at its one end, wherein a cushion is shaft-supported at the other end of the swing link (64) and wherein the tilt adjustment of the cushion can be made by rotating the rotational link (62) by a drive device attached to the lifter front link (22).
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses one in which a drive mechanism 215 of a front vertical mechanism (201) and a drive mechanism (351) of a rear vertical mechanism (301) are provided at different heights and are arranged so that as viewed from above, at least one part of the drive mechanism 215 of the front vertical mechanism (201) overlaps one part of the drive mechanism (351) of the rear vertical mechanism (301).    Patent Document 1: German Patent Application Publication No. 10226717 Specification (FIG. 1 etc.)    Patent Document 2: JP2005-028955 A (FIG. 1 etc.)